I'll always be here
by Battousai
Summary: Somthing happened to Leena that should never happen to any one and she turns to Bit for help. Will they fall in love? *Chapter 6 Up!! COMPLETE* READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!
1. The Cookie

Hello. This is my first fic, so bear with me. Please read and review and tell me if it's crappy so I can stop making a fool of myself. People may be OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Lets see what I do own. My computer. All my legos. My beloved and cherished Playstation2. I don't see Zoids in there anywhere.  
  
"The path to true happiness is paved with frustration."  
  
I'll always be here.  
  
Chapter 1. The Cookie.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!! GIVE ME MY COOKIE BACK!!!" Leena Toros screamed as she was chasing Bit through the zoid hanger at the Toros base. "BIT! THAT'S MY GIGANTIC CHOCOLATE CHIP SUGAR PEANUT BUTTER M&M MACADAMIA NUT COOKIE!! I HAD THE BAKERY MAKE IT SPECIAL!! IT COSTED TEN DOLLARS!! GIVE IT BACK!!"  
  
"Say the magic words!" He yelled back, waving the cookie over his head.  
  
"I'll blow up the liger! She shouted. That made Bit stop dead in his tracks. He turned around.  
  
"Hey, don't even kid-"  
  
"AHHHHH" That was the only Bit had before Leena tackled him.  
  
*KA-THUD* Bit slammed against the concrete floor "OOOOOOOOOOWW!!!!! *COUGH SPUTTER COUGH* "ouchouchouchouch! Whad ya go and do that for?! I was gonna give you your cookie!"  
  
She was now sitting on Bits stomach. "I don't know. It just seemed to look fun at the time." She snatched the huge cookie from his hand and started munching on it.  
  
"cOOOOOOOOkie.."he drawled, staring at Leena's cookie and drooling  
  
"You know, your stomach is kinda comfy." Leena said playfully  
  
Bit snapped back to reality and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm happy that your comfortable, but I have this gigantic bruise on my back from your little tackle, and you weight isn't making it feel to good. SO CAN YOU PLEASE GET OFF?!" He screamed  
  
"Oh. Sorry." she said as she jumped off. She looked at her watch. "DAMNIT BIT! NOW I ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET READY FOR MY DATE!" she yelled at bit who was trying to get off the ground.  
  
"ONLY two hours? And who is th-" *WHACK* pain exploded into his stomach as Leena socked him. "OOOOOOOOWW! WHATS WITH YOU AND HURTING ME TODAY?! Do you find it fun or something?" He asked, sitting on the floor again, and cradling his stomach.  
  
"Yes. Very fun." Leena said as she stalked off to go get ready for her date.  
  
"hmph" Bit said as he limped to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes! A night all to myself. This will be fun." Bit said as he parked himself in front of the TV with a gallon of rocky road ice cream and a large spoon. It was Saturday night and he rarely ever got Saturday nights to himself. Brad had gone on a date with Naomi, so he would spend the night with her, Doc and Jamie had went on a vacation for the weekend to visit Jamie's father, and Leena had gone on her mysterious date. He was planning on watching Adult Swim on Cartoon Network then plugging in some old scary movie. He considered eating Leena's other cookie, but he had already been hurt enough today. So he sat down and started eating his ice cream.  
  
  
  
*  
  
At midnight, Bit was done with his ice cream and was watching TV, when he heard Leena's Gunsniper run up and park itself in the zoid hanger. "What the hell is she doing here?! She usually doesn't come back until 3 or 4 in the morning. Oh well." he said to himself and went back to watching TV.  
  
Thirty seconds later, Bit heard the door to the living room where he was at open. He looked towards the door and saw the dark figure of Leena. He also heard loud sobs coming from the door. Bit instinctively stood up, walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. The straps on her tank-top was ripped and she had a deep gash on her arm.  
  
"Who did this to you?! No, scratch that, I don't care! What Happened?!" He asked with a tinge of fear in his voice.  
  
Leena was speechless. She felt violated. She felt that feeling that no one should ever have to feel. Right now, she just wanted to be with someone she trusted. Leena trusted Bit Cloud. Even when he was stealing her cookies, she still trusted him. With her life. So she rapped her arms around him and cried another river of tears into his chest.  
  
Bit put one of his arms around her shoulders, and started stroking her back with the other hand. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. Your safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you here. Now, tell me what happened."  
  
A/N: Its probably not very good. So if it isn't, review! Tell me so I can take it down.  
  
Seeya  
  
~MasaMune~ 


	2. I Think I Love You

Thank you everyone who reviewed! The reason I think so negatively is because I usually write something for school and get a bad grade. But everyone seemed to like it, so thank you!! Sorry about the cliffhanger earlier. I just couldn't help it. So heres chapter 2! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! (Characters may be OOC.)  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I own Zoids! And all the cool anime in the world!! Yay!! *BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP 6:30 AM BEEEEP BEEEEP* *yawn* that nice a nice dream. (For all you numbskulls out there, I don't own Zoids.)  
  
I'll Always Be Here.  
  
Chapter 2. I think I love you.  
  
Leena had calmed down. The only thing that could be heard was an occasional sniffle from Leena and the Cowboy Bebop theme song. Bit put his chin on her head. He noticed a large bump on the back of her head. Leena's hair smelled beautiful. Like watermelons. Bit had always had a crush on Leena, but he thought that if he told her, she would just laugh in his face and break his heart. So he kept it to himself.  
  
Bit didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
Leena felt the exact same way. So they were both living there dream. Standing there in each other's arms. But they didn't know it. "Hey," Bit said softly "lets sit down, and you can tell me what happened while I clean this cut. I mean, if you want to, that is." Leena squeezed him harder and he flinched from the pain that shot through gigantic bruise on his back.  
  
"Okay." she squeaked, barely audible. Bit ran off to find the first aid kit, and she sat down on the very end of the couch.  
  
When Bit came back, Leena was so zoned out, she didn't even hear him come in until he placed a blanket over her. She was curled up in a little ball with her knees against her chest. He pulled out a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. "This is going to sting a little," he said as he put some alcohol on the cotton ball and started dabbing it against the gash. She flinched, and then started talking.  
  
"I went to his hotel." she said very softly. She flinched every time he dabbed the cotton ball on her wound. "Because that's there he told me to meet him. Then we walked over to the bar across the street. We were there for about 2 hours talking and stuff like that, and then he started knocking back shots of vodka like it was water. He had drunk 15 or 20 shots of that stuff when we went to his room. And he was more than a little plastered. He was stumbling around and singing." Leena giggled, then flinched again. "It was quite funny actually. Then we got to his room. It was a mess. This guy was a total pig. Clothes strewn everywhere, garbage can was overflowing, pizza boxes, paper cups, soda cans, beer cans, dirty shot glasses, empty booze bottles, everything. There wasn't even a place to sit down. It was sick. So what's the first thing he does? Goes and finds a bottle of booze. And he just starts drinking straight from the bottle."  
  
"All done!" Bit said cheerfully, putting on the last piece of medical tape. "Keep going." She looked at the bandage, then kept going  
  
"That's when I was starting to get scared. I told him I had to leave. But he didn't want me to. He blocked the exit, so I couldn't. So I socked him. Hard. It didn't even faze him." A single tear streaked down her cheek. "Then he pushed me down and I whacked my head against the floor. Then he crawled on top of me and-" Then she started crying full blown into Bit's shoulder.  
  
Bit put his arm around her shoulder. Leena leaned against him and cried into the sleeve of his shirt. "You can just let it all out. I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to." He said comfortingly  
  
"Thanks, Bit." she said. "*sniff*You wanna know something ironic?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That guy*sniff*is a friend of Harry's."  
  
"Go figure." He added. Leena chuckled  
  
"One more question," Bit asked. "what was this guys name?"  
  
"It was Spike*sniff* something. He's a zoid pilot in class D." She answered  
  
"A newbie, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Bit looked at her once more, than started watching Gundam 0083. Leena fell asleep instantly. She felt better just sitting here with Bit. He fell asleep soon after.  
  
* * *  
  
Leena was running through the forest. Something was chasing her. She didn't know what she was running from, but she knew she needed to get away. She caught a glimpse of what was behind her. A large, muscular man was chasing her, and he was closing fast. Then he caught up with her.  
  
The man grabbed Leena and flung her around to face him. "HELP PLEASE!!" she cried as he started tearing her clothes off. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! AN-" He covered her mouth with his hand. Then someone came up and punched the guy in the jaw, making them fall to the ground.  
  
It was Bit.  
  
Leena also fell to the ground, and watched as Bit mercilessly beat this guy into a bloody pulp. When the man was out cold, Bit walked over and picked her up into a tight embrace. Leena snuggled into Bit's muscular chest. They looked into each other's eyes, and Bit closed the distance between their faces. Just as there lips touched-  
  
Leena woke up.  
  
She looked up at Bit, who was sound asleep. His arm was still around her, and he was snoring softly. 'Cute.' she thought. He looked very cold. She took the part of the blanket she wasn't using and covered Bit.  
  
"I think I love you, Bit Cloud." She said softly as she fell into a peaceful slumber once more.  
  
A/N: Whad ya think? Review! Or else! 


	3. The Next Morning

YAY! YAY! NO SCHOOL ALL NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I'd like to thank every one who reviewed. My story is good! I can't believe it!! Most romance stories don't float my boat, but Bit/Leena romances were always cool. So on with chapter 3! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! (Characters may be OOC.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Damn.  
  
I'll Always Be here.  
  
Chapter 3. The Next Morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Brad was running home in his Shadow Fox. His date with Naomi had not gone as planned, and he found himself in the doghouse. He'd have to go apologize to her later. He parked his zoid in the hanger, and walked inside. He heard the TV running, and knew it was Bit because Leena was never awake before noon. Brad walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey B-B-iiiiiiiii-" His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. Lying there, in each other's arms, fast asleep were Bit and Leena. They were both sharing a blanket. Leena was smiling and snuggling into Bits chest, and her shoes were on. Her shirt was torn, and she had a bandage on ther upper arm for some reason. And there was Bit, he had his arm around her. His mouth was slightly open, and he was snoring softly. Brad snickered and put his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. 'Looks like Bit and Leena found their true loves.' Brad thought 'But I wonder what the story is with the wound and the torn shirt? I'll probably find out.' He walked into the Kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Bit woke up. Leena was still asleep and leaning on him, and she looked so peaceful. He really didn't want to wake her up. So he grabbed all the pillows in his reach and propped her up on them. He walked out of the living room and toward the smell of coffee. He walked into the kitchen where he found Brad sipping coffee and reading a book. Brad looked up at Bit and snickered. "So what's the story with you and Leena?" He asked.  
  
"It's not what you think." Bit replied sleepily.  
  
"Oh really? So what happened? Did Leena's date Go bad last night or something?" Brad inquired  
  
"Exactly. Hey, speaking of dates, how did yours go?" Bit asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Bad." he replied, "I couldn't hold my tongue. So I slept in the hotel in town. Man, the neighbors were noisy! And I could've sworn I heard Leena scream."  
  
"Probably did. Her date got drunk and...well...you know." Bit said with a sigh  
  
"Damnit! Why do people do that type of stuff!?" Brad yelled  
  
"Do what? Asked Leena sleepily as she walked in. She was wearing the blanket like a cloak. "oooooooohhhh, coffee!" she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee and pulled out her other cookie.  
  
"Nothing." he replied quickly.  
  
Bit finished his cup of coffee and stood up "I'm going to go take a shower." and so he did.  
  
*  
  
After Bit had taken his shower and gotten dressed, he walked into the kitchen again to find an infuriated Brad.  
  
"Leena told me what happened." Brad said through his hands. "And you know what? I WAS IN THE ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO HERS!! I was going to see what was going on over there, but the phone rang. So answered it instead of going to see what was gong on over there!"  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Bit said, "You couldn't have know it was her."  
  
"Yeah, Well, I STILL FEEL LIKE CRAP ABOUT IT!!" Brad screamed.  
  
"Hey, where'd she go? Bit inquired *DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG* the doorbell rang "I wonder who that is?" Bit answered the door and come face to face with a tall, slender man. He was muscular in the upper body and was wearing a black bandana, and had a lot of dark green hair. There was a green and black Zaber Fang behind him.  
  
"Is Leena Toros here?" asked the man.  
  
"She's taking a shower right now." Replied Brad, who was walking up behind Bit.  
  
"What's your name? I'll tell her you were here." Bit said  
  
"Spike Thomas. I'll come back later." and he turned and started walking away  
  
Bit froze and clenched his fists. He felt the anger rising in him. "Your in class D, right?" Bit asked in a dangerously low tone.  
  
He turned around and said "Yeah." nervously.  
  
Something in Bit snapped just then. He Ran forward at blazing speed and before Spike even had time too duck, and *WHACK* Bit hit him as hard as he could in the face. Spike fell to the ground with a bloody nose.  
  
"What the hell did I do!?" Spike screamed, clamping his nose shut.  
  
Bit kicked him in the chest, and made him cough up blood. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!!! You did something to Leena that should never have to happen to anyone, especially to a beautiful girl like her! I love Leena and I would do anything for her!" Bit regained composure and thought about what he had just said, and remembered that Brad was standing behind him. He blushed 10 shades of red. Spike snickered and Bit proceeded to bash his head in.  
  
Between blows, Spike Sputtered "I'm sorr--*whack*--ry! I was--*sock*--drunk at the--*punch*time! I didn't mean to--*kick*-- hurt her! I'm really-- *WHACK*--" Bit knocked him out cold.  
  
"Well, it was your fault you were drunk, asshole." Bit growled, "You deserved every last punch." He turned to face Brad. "You tell any one what I said, and you'll end up like him." Bit pointed at Spike.  
  
"Don't worry," Brad said, "I wont tell a soul. I know how you feel."  
  
"One more thing. LIGER!" Bit yelled, as the Liger Zero came bounding out of the hanger. "Have at his zoid."  
  
*  
  
But one thing that bit didn't know, is that the window to the bathroom that Leena was open. 'Oh god!' she thought 'Bit loves me! I can't believe it!' Leena was very happy. She got dressed and went to meet up with the guys to ask them what happened.  
  
A/N: Will Bit and Leena fall in love? Will Brad apologize to Naomi? Will I ever finish this rambling? Tune in Next time!! And REVIEW!! YAY!! YAY!! NO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seeya ~MasaMune~ 


	4. Declaration Of Love

YAY!! YAY!! NO SCHOOL THIS WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOWWEE!!! Over 20 reviews already! I can't believe it! Well thank you all!! ON with chapter 3! READ AND REVIEW NOW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't think of a smart-ass comment. Oh well. I don't own Zoids.  
  
I'll Always Be Here.  
  
Chapter 4. Declaration of love.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The next day, doc and Jamie came back. Leena told them and the doc was angry and kept asking Leena if she was okay, and Jamie, for some reason, was just speechless.  
  
"Leena, honey, are you all right?! Did that guy hurt you?!" Doc asked all worried like.  
  
"No dad, I'm fine! Bit helped me sort it out!" Leena said while looking at Bit.  
  
Bit looked over at Jamie. "Hey, Jamie, what's up?"  
  
"Its just."Jamie hesitated, "what happened to Leena reminds me of what happened to an old girlfriend a long tome ago. But she wasn't so lucky."  
  
*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!* the phone rang. Bit answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Is this the Blitz team?" a man asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah. Who are you? Bit asked  
  
I'm Biff Thomas, part of the Wildcat team. You beat up my little brother the other day. Now I'm going to beat you up in a zoid battle." the guy said in that low tone  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Bit said sarcastically "okay, we accept you challenge. But let me tell you, your dumbass brother deserved what he got. Now when and where is this supposed to happen?" Biff gave him the time and place and they hung up.  
  
"Jamie, I need you to find out everything you can on the Wildcat team in 2 days"  
  
"Okey-dokey." Jamie said.  
  
****  
  
5 hours later, everyone was gathered in the conference room. (A/N: can any one tell me what that place is called with the round dip in the floor that everyone sits in?)  
  
Jamie started explaining, "The Wildcat team consists of 3 Zoids. 2 Lightning Sykes' and a Blade Liger. This Biff guy pilots the Blade Liger, and he's the leader of the team. His piloting skills rival Leon's.  
  
"High speed battle." bit commented.  
  
"Exactly. They also have a lot of friends in high places in the Backdraft group, so expect them to fight dirty. Bit, you should equip the Schneider armor and take on the Blade Liger. Brad, doc bought some ion boosters for the Shadow fox, and you can take on one of those Lightning Sykes'. Leena, we'll just give you some more ammo and see if you can hit anything." Jamie finished  
  
"Okay, Team! Let's go get ready!" doc said enthusiastically.  
  
**********  
  
2 days later, the Blitz teams zoids were standing in the middle of the desert, awaiting the wildcat team. Leena was getting inpatient.  
  
"God! There 10 minutes late!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, doc gasped. "I knew they were going to play dirty! There's 500 zoids coming this way! Spikes brother is gong to get even, and the Backdraft is going to kill Bit as well! Damnit!  
  
"What kind of zoids do they have?!" Bit asked  
  
"200 Zaber Fangs, 200 Dark Horns, and a hundred Iron Kongs!" the doc yelled.  
  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT! *MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*"Leena launched her ultimate attack. "C'MON! STOP TALKING ABOUT IT AND START FIGHTING!" Leena screamed. Only about ½ her missiles hit there targets.  
  
"She's right! GO LIGER! DEPLOY BLADES!" Bit yelled as the Liger Zero lurched forward  
  
After Bit had destroyed 15 or 20 zoids, he figured this would need a little more firepower. "Doc! Get the Panzer ready!" Bid screamed into the comlink.  
  
"Righto, Bit!" doc yelled back.  
  
Leena, who was out of ammo, was retreating back to the hover cargo. "Hey, dad, I need some more ammo!" Leena yelled.  
  
"Okay! Brad, can you hold them off for a while?!" doc asked Brad.  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Brad said back.  
  
Bit ran up next to Leena. Just then, a well-aimed shot from an Iron Kong hit Leena's zoid strait in the neck and knocked its head right off its shoulders. It flew into a cliff wall and fell to the ground  
  
"LEENA!" Bit screamed "LIGER, GO TO LEENA!" The liger ran up to what was left of her zoid's head. Bit jumped out and tried to pry open Leena's cockpit. "Open up damnit!" He screamed. He finally pried it open. Leena sat there, a huge gash in her head, and probably a lot more injuries under the skin.  
  
"Bit." she squeaked, barely conscious. There were tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Don't talk!" Bit said  
  
"Bit." she fell unconscious. Bit checked her pulse. She was alive, but barely.  
  
"Leena, stay with me! Don't you die on me!" Bit cried, " You can't die on me, because I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
A/N: I'm so evil aren't I?! Another cliffie!! *MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHJAHAHA* REVIEW!! NOW!! Until the next chapter ~MasaMune~ 


	5. Thats What You Get

OH WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE OVER 30 REVIEWS!!!!! I cant believe it! Thanks to all that reviewed! Keep reviewing! There only 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story, this one, the next one, and maybe an epilogue. On with chapter 5! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids and anyone who thought I did is a dumbass. Hmph.  
  
I'll Always Be Here  
  
Chapter 5. That's What You Get.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"Leena, please, don't leave me." Bit said softly through his tears. Just then, a whale king that said "ZOIDS BATTLE COMMISION " On it, landed. It also had a gigantic red cross on the side. "Thank God!" Bit yelled as a Red Blade Liger and a red Gunsniper ran out of the open mouth of the whale king, and over to Bit. "LEON! NAOMI!" Bit screamed  
  
"Need a little help--LEENA!" Leon screamed as he jumped out of his Zoid "Bit, go equip the Panzer armor and take out as many of these assholes as you can!"  
  
"You got it. LIGER!" Bit said as he ran over to the liger and jumped in. The liger ran full speed to the hover cargo. The zoid ran up the ramp and stopped inside the hover cargo.  
  
"Liger Zero secured on maintenance deck!" doc said "Bit, Jamie took off in the Raynos to help. And the zoid battle commission sent 50 zoids too. Liger zero Panzer C-A-S complete!" The side doors to the transport opened. The Liger Zero hopped off the ramp and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The hover cargo backed up, so not to be hit by any of the missiles Bit was about to launch. "All clear, Bit!" doc said into the comlink.  
  
"Okay Liger." lots of little screens popped up in the cockpit and the Liger took aim. "BURNING BIG BANG!!!" Bit screamed as over 200 missiles launched out of the green liger. They all hit their targets. Only the zoid battle commission's zoids were standing. "One more thing," Bit said, taking aim at something "Fire Hybrid Cannon!" The large double guns on the zoid's back shot 4 shots at the black whale king flying high in the sky making the engines started smoking. "That's what you get for hurting the girl I love, stupidass." Bit smirked.  
  
"Bit! Dump the armor before the liger overheats!" doc said snapping Bit back to reality. Bit ejected all the armor off the liger and ran over to the whale king and up the ramp as it took off. Bit parked the armorless liger next to Leon's zoid, hopped out, and ran into the medical transport.  
  
"Where is Leena?!" Bit screamed at the receptionist  
  
"You can't see her right now!" the receptionist screamed back.  
  
Bit nodded and walked over to the couch, sat down next to a sleeping Leon, and broke down into a fit of tears.  
  
***  
  
2 hours later, a doctor walked out of Leena's room. "Bit Cloud?" Bit stood up and ran over to the doctor.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Bit asked anxiously  
  
"Well, she's slipped into a coma, and she only has a 50-50 chance of coming out of it. And if she does make it, the chances are slim to none that she will be able to walk again. But you can see her now." the doctor finished.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Bit said hurrying past her, Into Leena's room  
  
Leena was a total mess. Her left arm and both her legs were in casts, and there were bandages wrapped around her head. She also had lots of wires and tubes connected to her. "Leena," Bit whispered as he sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently grabbed her hand.  
  
He sat there. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'Even when she's hurt.' Half an hour later, doc, Leon, Brad, and Naomi walked into the room. Bit stood up.  
  
"How is she doing?" doc asked grimly.  
  
"Not so good. The doctor said that she's in a coma, and she has a 50-50 chance of coming out of it." Bit replied in the same tone. Doc sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. Bit moved over to where Brad and Naomi were standing so Leon could sit down.  
  
"Hey Bit, I'm sorry. I know you were in love with Leena." Brad said, smirking. Bit turned fire engine red and gave Brad the I-thought-I-told-you- not-to-tell-anyone glare. Everyone else stared at him. Bit quickly walked out the door and laid on the couch in the waiting room, and immediately fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Any ideas that you might have, please, feel free to put them into your review. Please Review! NOW!  
  
Seeya,  
  
~MasaMune~ 


	6. Revival

Well, here it is, the final chapter. I really don't want to end it either, but I had to somewhere. So, all the loose ends will be tied up in this chapter. And to the guy that said I was dissing Spike Spiegel: I'm not. Spike is just a cool name. Thanks to all that reviewed! *Throws big bag of candy to all who reviewed* Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting old.*sigh* I don't own Zoids.  
  
I'll Always Be Here.  
  
Chapter 6. Revival.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
It was now the beginning of December, and it was snowing at the Toros base. It had been 4 months since Leena's accident, and she was still in a coma. Her condition had been worsening since she came home, especially in the past couple of days. Harry had visited numerous times, and Bit had punched him in the nose and told him to get the hell out of here each time. The Flugal team had joined the Blitz team to help out. Doc had just called the team into the conference room.  
  
"So dad, who are we battling next?" Leon asked  
  
Doc looked just as grim as the day of Leena's accident. "This isn't about zoid battles. *Long pause* It was very hard for me to come to this decision, but."doc hesitated "were going to turn off the machines that are keeping Leena alive." Leena had been hooked up to many I.V.'s since she came home.  
  
*Gasp*"Dad, we cant! There's still a chance that she will wake up!" Leon shouted  
  
"I think we should." Bit said "Keeping her alive is just prolonging her suffering. And you'd think if she were going to wake up, she'd have done it by now."  
  
"Bit's right." Brad added.  
  
"Okay. *Sigh* its settled then. We'll do it tomorrow." doc finished. Everyone stood up and dispersed to there rooms. Bit went to his room and sat down on his bed. He stood up and started punching the punching bag he hung up. It seemed like only yesterday that Leena was chasing him through the hanger, trying to get her cookie back.  
  
He stopped hitting the bag, and decided to go to Leena's room to say goodbye. Even though she wouldn't hear him, it would make him feel better. He walked out of his room and down to Leena's. He opened the door and saw Jamie sitting there.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll leave." Bit said turning towards the door.  
  
"No, Bit that's cool, you can come in and sit down." Jamie said. Bit sat down next to him.  
  
"So." Bit said. "Wanna talk?"  
  
"Leena's parents and my parents have known each other since before I was born." Jamie said, "So I've known Leena for as long as I can remember. I had a crush on her once, but I've mostly just thought of her as an older sister. Someone to talk to, a friend, someone that was always there for me. And I just wish I could've returned the favor before.ya know." Jamie finished  
  
"Hmm." Bit said  
  
Jamie stood up and walked toward the door "One more thing Bit." Jamie said, giving a weak smile, "Are you in love with Leena?"  
  
"*sigh* Yes." Bit mumbled. Jamie walked out of the room smiling.  
  
After Jamie had left, Bit walked over to Leena's bed and sat down on the edge. He stroked her the skin on her cheek with the back of his finger. "Your so beautiful. I should've taken that shot. Not you. I've never been able to say this to your face. And I never will. But I'll say it anyway. I love you, Leena Toros." And with that, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. They were smooth and silky and warm. Bit felt something move under him and then he saw her eyes open. Bits eyes widened and he broke off the kiss. "Leena! Your awake!" Bit cried  
  
Leena licked her lips and smiled. "That was kinda nice." she croaked. Bit smiled the first real smile in 4 months. She leaned forward, put her arms around his neck and whispered into Bit's ear "I love you, too." Then she mashed her lips into his.  
  
Just then, doc, Brad, and Leon walked into the room, and gawked at what they saw. When doc regained control of his body, he put his hands over there mouths and pulled them out of the room.  
  
"YES! LEENA'S AWAKE!" doc shouted happily. All Brad and Leon did was snicker and smirk.  
  
Bit slid his tongue over Leena's lips and she immediately broke off the kiss, laughing. Bit smiled and said, "I better go tell everyone that you're awake."  
  
"Okay." Leena said. Bit stood up and ran to where everyone was.  
  
"Hey everyone! Leena woke up!"  
  
****************  
  
After a couple of weeks, a doctor, a day of physical therapy, and a lot of rest, Leena was back to normal.  
  
"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!! I WANT MY COOKIE BACK!!! NOW!!!" Leena yelled chasing Bit through the zoid hanger.  
  
"Why?" Bit shouted back  
  
"I'll give you half if you stop running." she said  
  
Bit stopped. "Okayyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!-" Leena tackled him and Bit fell on the floor "OUCH! Man your doing it again." Bit said. Leena was now sitting on his stomach. "Comfy?" Bit asked sarcastically  
  
"Very." Leena said as she leaned over, cookie forgotten, and kissed him passionately. ^__^  
  
A/N: Well that's it. The end. Thanks.  
  
~MasaMune~ 


	7. Authors Notes

Authors notes.  
  
Hello, me again. I gust wanted to answer a few questions I got in reviews Thanks for all of them. It really makes your self-esteem go up when your 1st story is a hit. So here goes....  
  
ShadowSpinner: Spike and his brother were in the whale King that Bit shot down, and are now badly injured. *___*  
  
Jessica Kellicut/Melfina: Thanks for the idea. I was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Poetry-freek: Yeah, I'm gonna do a sequel, which leads into my next section.  
  
I'm going to do a sequel on how Bit proposes to Leena and-Wait I don't want to give away any more details, so I'll stop talking now. I bid thee a fine farewell.  
  
~MasaMune~ 


	8. Authors Notes 2

Author's notes 2  
  
HELLOW!!!!! All that I wanted to say is, sadly, there will not be a sequel coming to this story. I'm sorry, but I can't come up with any ideas.  
  
But, all hope is not lost! I have just come up with a new idea for another Bit/Leena fic, and it will be posted very soon. So watch for my new fic!  
  
Seeya,  
  
~MasaMune~ 


End file.
